


А поутру они...

by 006_stkglm



Series: Крайнее средство [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: AU, Everybody Lives, Gen, Post-Canon, Were-Creatures
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 04:23:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5150117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/006_stkglm/pseuds/006_stkglm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Последствия «Крайнего средства»</p>
            </blockquote>





	А поутру они...

**Author's Note:**

> Уползец. События БПА взяты по книге.  
> Написано на ФБ-2015 (на diary.ry) для команды Ричарда Армитиджа

К собственному удивлению Кили все-таки приходит в сознание. Он по-прежнему чувствует себя словно брусок металла, прижатый молотом к наковальне: грудь болит при каждом вдохе, но по крайней мере в горле не клокочет кровь. Со всех сторон его укутывает что-то теплое и мохнатое, и оно поднимается и опускается под его щекой. Дядя? Он пытается издать хоть какой-то членораздельный звук, но получается не очень. Впрочем, своего он добивается — теплое и мохнатое чуть сдвигается, левое ухо обжигает горячее дыхание, а правое холодит заколкой-эглетом со знакомым даже на ощупь рисунком. Фили.

Что-то горячее и влажное проезжается по его волосам и щеке, касается раны и, как ни странно, становится не так больно. Кили мычит в благодарность и снова проваливается в сон.

В следующий раз он просыпается оттого, что рядом вкусно пахнет студеной водой. Кили поднимает голову, жадно втягивая ноздрями воздух, и жалобно пищит — действительно пищит, словно ему снова пять и он опять разбил коленку. Горячее и влажное успокаивающе-ласково касается его вновь, а в следующую минуту его практически суют носом в миску. Язык еле ворочается во рту, но он лакает и лакает, не обращая внимания на боль в груди. Фили насмешливо фыркает. Напившись, Кили снова падает на большое-мягкое-теплое и засыпает.

Когда он просыпается вновь, боль становится не такой обжигающе горячей. Она уже не пульсирует мучительными вспышками, а тлеет внутри, словно прогоревшие в камине уголья. Кили приоткрывает глаза. Помещение небольшое, но потолок теряется в невообразимой вышине. Странно. За те дни, пока Торин полубезумной тенью бродил по тронному залу, то поднимаясь к трону, то спускаясь к немыслимым грудам сокровищ, сваленным внизу, они с Фили облазили все вокруг, кроме разве что совсем заваленных ходов и пустых гулких шахт. Таких палат Кили не помнит, но в том, что они в Эреборе, сомнений нет. Он недоуменно хмурится.

— А где это мы? — спрашивает он. Точнее — пытается спросить, потому что вместо слов получается какая-то тарабарщина: не то крик, не то скрежет. Он хмурится, поводит челюстью: нет, вроде ничего не болит, зубы на месте, язык тоже. Кили пробует еще раз — с тем же результатом. В животе тугим узлом начинает скручиваться паника. Он тянется рукой к лицу и вздрагивает, когда напротив глаз появляется мелкая когтистая лапа.  
— Фили! — в панике зовет он, но вместо слов по-прежнему получаются какие-то кричащие звуки. Сердце колотится так сильно, что в груди снова начинает горячо пульсировать боль. Он всхлипывает — по крайней мере, этот звук получается совсем как прежде. Рядом колышется какая-то тень, а потом над ним с вопросительным гортанным рыком нависает огромная косматая львиная голова.

Если бы Кили мог соображать, он может быть и заметил бы, что морда у зверя встревоженная, но Кили не соображает. Он вскакивает на ноги — ну хорошо, на четвереньки, но ведь ему плохо, он ранен и по-другому не получается — и так быстро, как может, отползает подальше. Получается неважно. В глазах темнеет от боли, его ведет в сторону, руки заплетаются, а потом он и вовсе взмывает вверх, аккуратно прихваченный за шкирку. Ну все — приветствие Махалу. Кили отчаянно зажмуривается, изо всех сил надеясь, что это просто дурной сон из-за шалфейного дыма. Он помнит, как подле дядиной постели, когда того из плена вызволили, эти листья жгли, чтобы он боли не чуял. Так дядю пришлось в итоге к кровати привязывать: орал дурниной на весь дом и рвался в хирд. В тот, что при Азанулбизаре весь выкосило. Может, и ему это все только привиделось?

Его аккуратно опускают на пол, переворачивают на спину, и горячее-влажное снова проезжается по нему с ног до головы. В груди перестает больно саднить, и сожрать его вроде никто не пытается. Кили рискует приоткрыть один глаз. Лев смотрит на него очень знакомым взглядом, по обе стороны светло-золотой морды свешиваются заплетенные косички с эглетами Фили. Окровавленных останков нигде не наблюдается и вывод напрашивается один.  
— Братец? — получается опять резкий, как у чайки, крик, но лев торопливо и совсем по-человечески кивает и потом снова повторяет ту штуку, от которой Кили делалось хорошо: проезжается по нему горячим, мокрым языком… ой фууу! Хотя… он подставляет ноющую грудь и лев… Фили с готовностью и очень нежно зализывает ему рану. Кили прикрывает глаза от удовольствия и несколько минут не думает ни о чем, кроме этих прикосновений, раз за разом словно стирающих боль. Хотя... Еще о том, что язык у Фили теперь такой большой, что тот без труда может завернуть в него Кили целиком.

Стоп.

Кили открывает глаза, встает на четвереньки — Фили, прервав свое занятие, смотрит на него с интересом — и опускает голову. Лапы… У него лапы, черный мех, хвост, в нем едва ли два фута в длину и он, кажется, хорек. Ой, Махал! Что, как и когда он ляпнул Таркуну под руку?

Кили сам не замечает, как топчется вокруг своей оси в попытке рассмотреть себя со всех сторон, пока язык Фили не приглаживает ему шерсть на лице… морде… Махаловы наковальни! Из горла вырывается полное горестной досады шипение, а потом Фили очень аккуратно пригребает его к себе, укладывается рядом, накрывая теплой лапой, и лижет, пока Кили не перестает фырчать, шипеть и топорщить усы. Ну хотя бы они теперь у него появились. С этой мыслью Кили проваливается в сон, все еще смутно надеясь очнуться от этого кошмара.

Просыпается он оттого, что Фили больно. Фили молчит и не жалуется, но они братья, и Кили умеет различать эту напряженную тонкогубую тишину.  
— Братец? — звук выходит другой. Более мягкий, похожий на гуканье. Львиный нос тут же успокаивающе тыкается в его собственный, но Кили не проведешь. Он поднимается на но… ла… В общем, занимает пригодную для передвижения не ползком позицию. Преимущества нынешней формы становятся очевидны моментально: Фили большой, мягкий и по нему очень удобно карабкаться. Кили забирается вверх по плечу, цепляясь за густую золотую гривищу и косы, заползает на морду и, изогнувшись, насколько позволяет еще больнючая грудь, смотрит сверху вниз на брата. Фили смешно пытается достать до него языком, а потом устало вздыхает и опускает голову. Задними лапами он почти не двигает.

Перед глазами как наяву встает огромный орк с шипастой палицей, метивший под короткий — разрубленный уже напополам — щит. Кили, торопливо пятясь задом, сползает на львиную холку, разворачивается и бежит к ногам. Фили мучительно взрыкивает на пятом шагу и он тут же замирает. Видно плохо, но шерсть на задних лапах выглядит намного темней остальной золотистой шерсти. Кили принюхивается и нос забивает запах засохшей крови. Он сползает с тяжело вздымающегося бока на пол и торопливо семенит к могучим лапам. Фили взрыкивает снова, но уже по-другому: просяще. Но Кили только распушает и без того похожий на метелку хвост. Большие лапы кажутся удивительно мягкими. Подушечки целы, но взъемы - сплошная засохшая корка крови. У Кили слишком маленькая пасть, чтобы облизать все эти раны, но он лижет и лижет, пока не начинает неметь язык и отваливаться маленькие лапы. А потом Фили снова прижимает его к себе и они засыпают совершенно вымотанные.

Просыпается Кили оттого, что рядом лак _а_ ют. Он поднимает голову и Фили тут же облизывает его восхитительно мокрым языком. Глубокая миска стоит прямо перед ними. У нее неудобные края: слишком высокие — больно давят на грудь — и гладкие. Он едва не соскальзывает в миску целиком, пока не соображает забраться на широкий нос Фили и лакать, опустив голову, оттуда. Фили терпеливо ждет, пока он нахлебается, и потом допивает остатки. Но хлюпающий, лакающий звук все еще разносится под потолком, и Кили сообразил теперь, где они находятся: правее и пару уровнями ниже Ворот. Сверху сейчас все так завалено, что, не зная о проходе наверняка, никто и не подумает сунуться. Кили, цепляясь задними лапами за гриву, торопливо забирается повыше. Чуть в стороне, поджав под себя ноги, вполоборота к ним сидит мистер Двалин. На полу стоит неглубокая миска с водой, и с его голой — даже без кастетов — руки свешивается кто-то, кто едва может держать голову. Этот кто-то большой: не как Фили, но три, а то и больше, фута в длину в нем есть. У него светлые глаза, острые зубы и густой черный мех с изящными полосками серебристой проседи, совсем как у…

— Дядя Торин теперь медведь? — удивленно спрашивает Кили — выходит, конечно, сплошь вопросительное гугуканье — изогнувшись, чтобы посмотреть Фили в глаза. Лев насмешливо фыркает, а от стены возле полузасыпанного прохода отлипает высоченная косматая тень хозяина Каррока.  
— Лучше встретить на дороге медведя, чем росомаху, медвежонок, — рокочет он. И в его грозном голосе Кили чудятся насмешливые и почему-то довольные нотки. Росома… дядя Торин приоткрывает злой светлый глаз и топорщит густые усы.

— Ой, — говорит-тявкает Кили, растеряно сползая с макушки брата на нос. Беорн раскатисто смеется, дядя довольно закрывает глаза и закидывает на бедро Двалина длинную крепкую лапу с острыми когтями. — Ой.


End file.
